The invention is directed to an apparatus for the support of at least one vibration generating or exciting device in a spacecraft subjected to gas pressure in zero gravity or microgravitational conditions, especially a device for the physical training of astronauts.
The performance of micro-g sensitive experiments in space is one of the main tasks of astronauts in the European Space Travel Center over the course of the next several decades. Experiments in weightlessness are to be performed, for instance, in the European Attached Pressurized Module of the International Space Station or in the Man Tended Free Flyer. These experiments assume a nearly acceleration-free and force-free environment. For the International Space Station, one strives toward a maximum DC acceleration level of 10.sup.-5 g=10.sup.-4 m/.sup.2. With an overall weight of the station of approximately 100 tons, a force of only maximally 10N is permitted to be exerted on the station if this station is assumed to be a rigid body. The shocks being exerted by vibration exciting apparatus, for instance centrifuges and the like, as well as normally during intensive training of an astronaut upon the space station and thus also upon the highly sensitive micro-g experiments, are however considerably higher. A damping-type suspension of the experiments, which reduces the effect of such shock effects, is impossible because of space problems (dampening travel) or is highly problematic.
Intensive training of astronauts in space is unavoidable in order to counter problems arising during missions of long duration such as a loss of minerals in the bones, slackening of the heart circulation system and, last but not least, psychic demotivation. It has become known from Russian space flights that cosmonauts who train especially readily and intensively stand up well under long duration mission conditions. It is therefore imperative for the success of such missions of long duration to maintain the state of health of the astronauts by regular use of suitable training apparatus. Thus the creation of a training device is particularly required which permits the intensive training of the astronauts without transmitting the disturbances arising therein to the spacecraft.